ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 12
Text 12 – Troubels LOOK YOU SINNA BITCHES IF YOU DON"T LIKE MU STORY THEN FUCK OFF ALREADY OR SUGGEST HOW I CAN GO WITH IT YOU RETARDS!!!1 Seriously you poeple are mean and unhelpful. And to the hore who spat at me again - *SPIRTS IT YOUR FACE* :@ FFS STOP BEING RPICNEKDS!!!11111111111111111111 ooo "The best things come after the worset." - Father James Holden, LOVE YOU!!! ooo I stared to cry as I told Jenny that Em had been kulled. She was really sad and she starred screaming because she luved him more than anything. She did look reely nice in her scarlet dress with grey stockings though besides the added blue streaks (Ering: See those are her teers and I AM BEING CREATIVLY ARTISTICV!). I new she was really angry so I tired to help her out. I brought her an ice-cream and she clamed down. I told her that Em had died becorse he did not want to go aganst the Lords teechings, and eplain what had happened but left out Ward had killed him. This made Jenny a little happier becorse she wasn't sobbing now, so I guess she was happy that he followed the faith with all his might (Erin: Even though it was a stupi thing and really showled of been overlooked.) I decided to take her hoem to my place were we could grive together and maybe watch a movie. When we got hoem, no one was home except our gaurdener (no not Fernando becorse this one worked only on Sundays). “Hello Jacob.” I said “Hello.” Jacob said back. He was an Indian America with long black hair and always smiling despite the fact he worked most of the time I saw him. “Whos that?” Jenny asked as we waled to my room “Thats your gardener, Jacob Black. He works with Fernando becos he is old.” I told her. “Oh hes hawt.” Said Jenny, "Yeah I guess so but I've already found someone>" I said back, recalling how Ward's peckers felt in my hands earlier. I needed to marry this boy! “Oh yes so Em's fooneral is this Wednesday? So yeah the Dullens have said you can come.” I sad but she wasn’t listening. She was going out to see the Gardener, the sexah Mr Black (though he's actually tanny). I fallowed her and she was talking to the guardener, I sat and watched them then Werd appeared at my side. He fell from the roof; he was so sexahly athetic like that that he could do that shit and not get hurt. “Hello,” He said to me and he kissed my check. I hufed him and he huggled me back. He was still in the suit from b4. "So where did you gO?" I asked, trying to sound hot aspossible. "I had to leave Joan, your blood was too tempting in such despait!" I frowned, and he looked away brewdingly. We had to talk about the bloodlist soon. :/ “Whos Jenny?” He asked “Oh she's the friend who liked your bro that I told you about the other day. She is ok about his death, I told her about Em, but she doesn't know how it happened so yeah. She is talking to Fenando now. He is our gartiner." Ward smiled a crocked smile at me and payed with my hair. I asked if he wanted me to grow it out and he said yes. I will. 'Thats good then’ he said to me and we left Jenny with Jacub and went up to my room. What happemed to jams? I quested ward/ I hadn't forgotten the lurking menace. ‘He is still after you,’ Ward said sadlyer this time. ‘I woll kull him this time.’ I knew ward would protect me so I was happy. We laid toether and huged and pashed a bit and then Jenny came in. "OMFG JOSAN GIRL, I am going out with Jacob now.” She said all exsitedly.(Erin: See, I knew you liked Jacob. Sorry about Em, but I think we know how to make this work) I was so happy for her. He was indeed hot and she needed someone new. “And guess what, he can turn into a Wearwoof!” Word sudenly looked heppy and stroked his chin. “Maybe we can ask him to help! Wearwilfs are not enemis with Vampires like in novels and movies and stuff. He can kill jomes when he turning into a wolf!’ "OMG I" said, "how good, I can be safe and now you don’t have to go against the LORDS will just in case I mean." he had killed but I dunno if the Lor would overlook two deaths. :/ Ward was really happy now and he rang Alice and Japper to tell him that the werewolf would probably protect me. Alice and Japper came over to my house and we all sat round talking about how Jacolb would protect me and strategy to defeet James! Then there was a nock at the door and....................EM CAME INTO! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO No, you GET NO AN THIS TIME BITCH. FUCK OF Characters *Father James Holden (mentioned) *Joan *Jenny *Emmett *Edward *Jacob *Fernando *Alice Cullen *Jasper Cullen Notes *This is the first mention (in the starting divider) of Father James Holden *This is the first time Jacob is introduced and confused with Fernando, leading to many theories explaining the issue. Chapter 12